It Started at Prom
by Princess-Anime
Summary: the story of how it all happened.. AU


**hey there htis is just a lil one shot I put together last night. review if you like it.. review if you dont..**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters use in this story**

**

* * *

**

**Usagi's POV**

I sat in bed, my eyes were shut, but I can hear everything happening in the kitchen. I slowly open up my eyes, the sun is shining, through the blinds on my left. After a few moments after I had opened my eyes, I hear my mother walking up the stairs to wake me up. 5..4..3..2..1..

I hears the knob to my bedroom door open and my mom and peaks in, and quietly says "sweetheart, its time to wake up." I turn over to my left and look at her, and is standing in the doorway, her purple hair is not done up yet, and she is wearing her faint yellow apron. I rub my eyes from the sleep, and answer " ok mom, I'm up."

I get up and walk to the dresser to grab my clothes for the day. I choose my jean mini, and a white tank top, and a white zip up sweater. I go to my closet to pick out my shoes. I look around. after much thought and deliberation I pick my white and blue k-swiss shoes. "for some odd reason these shoes go with everything." I say aloud to myself.

today was a special day, me and the girls are going out for lunch, then get our hair and make up done. then we are out to the salon to get our nails dones, and then off home to get ready for..sighs senior prom. its going to be a wicked awesome day.

On the way to the arcade I bump into my personal tormentor. Meet Chiba Mamoru. He has black hair and icy blue eyes. he is in his second year of College. he is 2 years my senior. we met when I was in junior high, and he was in high school. I threw my coke at him after he insulted my hair. ever since then everytime we see each other he makes his witty remarks and teases about everything every single time.

"hey there Usagi, great morning we're having dont you think?"

" ummm.. yeah sure." I reply. I must have look dumbfounded cause he just laughed and and said

"I am having a great day, and I just wanted to spread the joy to others."

once again the only words that were able to escape from my mouth were, "ummm...yeah sure."

after I left Mamoru where he was standing, many thoughts were going through my mind, he must have hit his head pretty hard. in my eyes that was not Mamoru, its was a stanger in Mamoru's clothing, and a very good look alike. after a few minutes I fianlly made it to the arcade, and Rei being her self rightous self, cussed me out for being late. Meet Rei, she is my best friend, even though we have our fights everyday, its only a cover. she has blackhair with purple tints in it. her eyes are black also. her hair is long, and I am not kidding when I say long, it just reaches her hips. once she was done yelling at me and screaming, I replied with a simple yes. and let this blow over.

"hey girls what will you have today?" ask Motoki.

Meet Motoki he is Mamoru's best friend, he has sandy blonde hair, and is about Mamoru's height. he has gorgeous green eyes. he works, and owns there crown arcade/cafe'.

"what do you recommend 'Toki?" asks Minako batting her long eyelashes at him.

Meet Aino Minako, another one of my good friends. she is also my cousin. she has blonde hair which shines in the sunlight. she has blue eyes. and her hair too reaches to her hips.

"the lunch special is pretty good, and since it is ur seniour prom, your lunch today is on the house ok girls?"

"SCORE!" yells Makoto.

Meet Makoto, she is the tallest girl in our class. she has brown hair and green eyes. her hair is always done up. she is a very athletic person who LOVES to cook. another one of my best friends.

"calm down Mako-chan" says Ami

Meet Muzino Ami. one of my first friends. she has blue hair, and blue eyes, her hair is not as long as the rest of us. but it works for her. she is very smart, and she wants to be a doctor one day.

once we are done our lunch, we had over to get everything done. it is now 5 pm. and I am at home here getting ready for prom. I pick out my pink gown, and pink strappy's. my hair is not in the traditional "odango" style it usually is in. but an updo. I have some ringlet's out of the major part, which falls around my head. I would think there is about 6 or 7 starnds of hair not in the ponytail. the rest of my hair is all curled, in ringlets. and I add my tiara.

"perfect" I whisper to myself.

I hear a horn in the driveway. we are pitched in to get limo. tonight is going to be awesome.

at the dance

here I am sitting at the table. its now 10 o'clock. everyone is dancing with there dates. at first we were all suppose to go stag, and just have fun. and for some odd reason everyone else got dates. so here I am sitting, by myself. watching everyone have fun. I was totally bummed.

I must have totally zoned out. cause when I realize I was no longer sittin alone, I jerked upright and see these gorgeous blue eyes looking back at me.

"care to dance?" asked Mamoru

I started to blush and nodded my head. we must have been dancing for ever. I look around and see the girls looking at me. feeling like this was all planned, after the next dance, I walk outside, and sat on the bench. Mamoru came out, and sat beside me.

"nice night isn't it?" he asks

I didn't answer, just kept wondering why is he playing head games with me, every knew i liked him. but why is he playing such a sick joke on me. I was ready to break down into tears, when I felt a pair of lips crash with mine.

then the tears fell.

"why are you doing this to me. cant you see its hurts more then you think."

with that he replied

"it hurt more when I was not with you like this."

I was once again dumbstruck. cause I replied, " don't I deserve to be happy?"

he cupped my cheek, and kissed my lips once again, and said."well?.. aren't you?"

years later

" and you see sweetheart, that is how I met your father. do you understand why sometimes fate can be cruel, but if you wait it out. your prince will come."

Chibi-usa my daughter replied," that story always makes me happy mommy. but daddy said you met when you threw your soda at him."

I chuckled," yeah that is how we met, but this was how we fell in love."

* * *

thanx for reading.. plz review...

Arigatou

princess-anime

* * *


End file.
